Oh How the Mighty Have Fallen
by Christa McGinn
Summary: AbelxEsther, CainxEsther, IsaakxEsther, DietrichxEsther. Using Esther as a trap to defeat Abel, Cain and his cronies have a very enjoyable time torturing her. What will happen to the star-crossed lovers? Warning: Rape, Explicit Sex.
1. Pretty Girl

Disclaimer: I really don't get the necessity of these...stupid legalities. Do I really even need to say what I own and don't own? I own nothing. Just some chocolate covered pretzels that have unfortunately melted together...dumb dollar store junk food... sigh

Summary: Abel and Esther are obviously meant to be together. However, to protect her, Abel has left her behind in Albion while he searched for his prodigal brother. Thinking her safe, he is enraged to receive a letter from his nemesis stating that the woman he loved was in his clutches. Knowing that it was simply a ply to get him, he went anyway. The priest could never let Esther be in danger. Going beyond just capturing the queen, Cain tortures her and steals the one thing that should belong to his twin. Her innocence. Isaak has a role from the start and Dietrich comes in as well later in the story. I've already told you too much...

* * *

He watched her with an intensity that would surprise even Cain. His assignment was to capture the young Albion queen and use her as bait for Abel Nightroad. However, what he didn't know was the horrible torture Cain had in mind for his brother's beloved. Every night for the past month Isaak had watched the former nun and tracked her every movement. Every trip she made, every prayer she spoke, every time she...well, he was only a man after all. The beautiful female body nude was always a treat for him. Who knew that showers could bring such enjoyment? With a smirk and a flick of his long black hair, the vampire knew that it was time. It was time to bring the innocent girl in to complete his master's plan. Using his supernatural speed and stealth, he entered her room as he did every night to watch her sleep. It was true that he wasn't required to do that particular observation, but watching the young terran for a month had caused a mild obsession to grow in Isaak. However, he would never admit this weekness. He stood over the sleeping girl and almost smirked with satisfaction as he could almost smell her fear and sweat already. Mixed with that beautiful aroma of virgin blood and female floral, she would be even more intoxicating when she struggled against him. Leaning forward, he brushed her cheek and lifted one red tendril to wrap around his long, elegant finger. She had allowed her hair to grow since the first time he had seen her at the vatican. On his assignment for the silent noise, he had seen the young nun fret and worry over Abel's absence and he could tell that there was something between the two even then. Pathetic mortal love. How a crusnik could fall for a weakling like Esther Blanchett was beyond him. Fuck her, maybe. Keep her as a blood doll, even better...but love her? No. That was idiotic. It only weakened a man, as Abel had shown.

Esther stirred in her sleep as she sometimes would and Isaak realized that now was as good a time as any. He had played through this scenario multiple times in his head, and she had no chance for escape. He went around to the unoccupied side of the bed and slipped quietly over the covers to lay next to her. He made quite the picture with his dark clothing and intimidating air next to the petite and soft woman. Scooting closer to her, he pulled her to his body and he felt her start to awaken. Wrapping his arms tightly around her, he whispered in her still tired ear.

"Esther..."

This quiet word chilled her blood and she originally thought it was Dietrich. However, she could feel the iciness of the man's skin and she realized that this was no human. Living with the AX for so long had taught her the value of being prepared and she attempted to reach for her bedside table. There would be a gun with silver bullets waiting for her. However, the vampire holding her simply laughed and her heart began to race.

"Ah, my little queen. You didn't actually think that I would be simple enough to leave you ammunition. Although I admit the fight could be quite enjoyable..."

"Who are you?"

"Ah! I thought you'd never ask. I am Isaak..."

"Von Kamphur."

"Very good. I see that you and Abel shared more than just an infatuation after all."

At the mention of the kind priest's name, she closed her eyes in grief. She had no idea where he was, and she knew that he preferred it that way. The stupid nobility of some heroes...

"Now... we have a very important host to visit."

Realizing all too late the thinness of her nightgown and the close proximity of the man nearly spooning her, Esther blushed and her heart kept up the quick pace.

"Delightful, I do love a virgin's anxiety."

He licked the smooth column of her neck and lifted them above the bed using his power. She was disappointingly unsurprised. He smirked at the bravado of the small girl and quickly sprouted black wings to take them to their destination. Although her mind was racing with thoughts, she began to feel tired to an alarming degree.

"Ah yes... I took the liberty to lace your evening tea with a strong sleep serum. You can't be awake for more than a few minutes at a time. Don't worry, I'll wake you when we arrive."

She grimaced and tried to stay conscious during the daring flight, but her large sapphire eyes were closed within minutes. Isaak smiled and flew higher. Cain would be pleased. Abel would be defeated using this small girl. It was almost humorous to think of how mightier men had fallen for the sappy love of a woman. Abel was no different, and that would be his downfall.

* * *

A/N Very short, I know... but the final weeks of school have come and I should not have even begun this yet. However, my muse perked up, however mildly and I apologize for any mistakes and lack of good writing. Hopefully, it will get better. Any ideas? Leave them in a review or e-mail me.

Christa McGinn


	2. The Unholy Trinity

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a few textbooks that are kicking my butt.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Unholy Trinity

* * *

"Well, she certainly looks younger than I expected up close. It makes my brother look like quite the pedophile."

Isaak smiled at his master and gave a small nod. Esther was currently sleeping soundly in a well furnished and palatial suite in the Knightlord manor. Every inch of the chamber looked like a victorian mansion, but on one wall was a very large mirror. It was a two way mirror with the outside able to see what was happening inside the bedroom. The bedroom could not see out into the small dank room that stood on the other side. Currently the room contained 2 men and the young queen. Cain, the dark leader himself, and Isaak, one of his most trusted minions. Esther slept like a baby and her breathing was even. Her blood called to Isaak, but he knew that his master would call the shots. The letter to Abel was sent out by Dietrich a short while ago, and Cain was perversely excited for this long anticipated family reunion. Walking over to the bed, Cain extended one finger and ran a sharp fingernail down her cheek. A slow trickle of blood formed, and Isaak nearly lost control as his canines seemed to ache to taste the blood of a human instead of those dreadful tablets. In fact, his body moved forward of its own volition in preparation to take her. Cain simply extended a hand with his quick reflexes and laughed as at a child.

"Wait. All shall come in due time."

Isaak's eyes returned to their normal color as the red faded. He nodded in agreement and tried to control his hunger. Deciding that he needed a tablet now, he left to satisfy himself. Esther stirred slightly and Cain smiled. The smile was cold, but was quite a bit warmer than he would ever show another being. Be them Crusnik, Methuselah or Terran. This young woman...and she was a woman, even though he joked with Isaak...would be the downfall of his pathetic brother. The plans and traps were set, and all the pieces were falling into place. He could hardly wait to see the distraction and weakness Esther's presence would cause Abel. Using her, his twin would be much easier to kill. And when the poor priest arrived, he would witness the taking of Esther's innocence. Something which he, no doubt, wanted. Whether priest or no, Abel was still a man. Cain had no doubt that after Abel planned on killing Cain, he also planned to make Esther his wife. Marriage...ha. Crusniks should never allow anyone that close. They were the most powerful beings on earth for a reason, and allowing a lowly human who would age and die quickly would no doubt lessen their absolute power. That is why Abel must die. Cain needed to protect the image of the Crusniks, and also eliminate any threat to his new world order. Whether or not he would allow the red headed bait to live was another matter. All would be decided in time. All would come full circle.

* * *

Dietrich was currently programming a new system of security in the Order Headquarters, or Knightlord Manor, when his superior walked through in all his glory.

"My lord?" Dietrich turned in his chair and assessed Isaak.

Isaak smiled coldly and leaned against the door jam.

"I just thought you might appreciate an update on our little captive."

Isaak knew that Dietrich had not yet been informed of any of their plans. It had been a scheme concocted by Isaak and Cain, and although Dietrich was on their side, their cruel nature could not help but want to surprise the puppetmaster by telling him of his obsession's coming demise.

"Captive? I was not aware we were retaining any prisoners. Who is he?"

Dietrich went back to working on his advanced technology when Isaak spoke once again.

"Oh, not he. It is a she."

Still, Dietrich did not connect the line of thinking until Isaak laughed. Turning, he found the older vampire's eyes to be cold and calculating. Suddenly he realized that this must mean the female was...with the speed of a cheetah he raced to the other man.

"Ester is here?"

"Oh, you are smart my dear Dietrich. Yes, your little Terran crush is currently under surveillance and sleeping like a baby. Would you like to see her?"

Dietrich ran a hand through his soft brown hair and closed his eyes. After all the dreams and thoughts he had wasted on the redhead, she was finally in the same building. Although when he was around her, he always played the villain, he knew that deep down he could never kill her. After joining the order at a very young age, he had no time for women. Cain would occasionally bring in Terran women to feed on, rape and kill, but they were never anyone he knew. Esther had always been different. Although he had betrayed her, the tears in her eyes had touched a place inside him that he thought had been long dead. He would never admit this to anyone though, of course, and he intended to keep it that way. However, Isaak knew him better than he would like. Obviously, with the way he revealed this information, his master knew that Dietrich had not sealed off his heart completely. No matter how hard he tried, red tresses and blue eyes would stare back at him from dreams every night. And Cain did not need to know that part of the reason he was so ready to attack Abel Nightroad was Esther. He had occasionally...alright, maybe more than occasionally... gone to her window in the Vatican, Empire and then Albion Palace to watch her at night. She had never interfered with his duty, so he assumed Isaak and Cain need not know about her. He had watched as Abel and she had grown closer and how she would occasionally toss in her bed at night muttering his name. Although Dietrich would never admit to it, Jealousy had reared its ugly head and he had more than a simple duty to Cain to propel his hatred of the silver haired priest. Priest...ha! Abel wanted Esther just as badly as Dietrich did, and he had no doubt that was the reason she was currently being held. Esther was so close...what were they planning for her? Murder, rape, torture, blood? All gave him shudders, but he could not even contemplate Murder or Torture... Rape and blood though...hmm... Dietrich could go for that. After all, love had nothing to do with it...only desire. Her blood and body would be enough to sate him for years, he was sure. Of course, the likelihood of Cain giving her to a subordinate was unlikely. If Dietrich had to watch Cain do those things to her... well... he would rather not think of that right now. His thoughts were still circling when he felt an intense pain in his gut. Looking up quickly, he realized that Isaak had kicked him.

"Wha...?"

Isaak growled, "This infatuation makes you weak and I will not stand for it! Do you understand me? She is a simple, lowly Terran and you are making a fool of yourself. This is one reason that I chose to tell you ahead of Cain. Imagine if he had seen you mooning over a girl like that...pathetic. You can go to see her, but you must school your features into a mask of indifference. You will have to watch some things in the coming weeks that will make you sick unless you forget any feelings you have toward her. If you still want to be a part of the order, you must not show this weakness. Now come... I will take you to see her before Cain can see your initial reaction."

Dietrich straightened slowly. Isaak had quite a kick on him, and he knew that it wasn't even his full force. Ignoring the pain, he followed Isaak with a set jaw. Esther would not bother him. She couldn't... she was simply a body and sustenance...nothing more. Nothing more...

* * *

Author's Note:

Alright... Obviously I am keeping Dietrich and Isaak alive. Forgive me, but they are just too darn sexy. Also, there will be sex...and blood. So be forewarned! It is rated M for a reason, and that will be apparent in future chapters. And don't worry...Dietrich isn't going to turn into some sappy fool, but he has confused feelings for her...Review please! I love you all! Oh, and I totally didn't realize how short my chapters were... I'm sorry! I'll try to work on that. Thanks!

Love and Fighting,

Christa McGinn


	3. Nothing More

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a half eaten piece of the BEST red velvet cake you will EVER taste.

* * *

Chapter Three: Nothing More

* * *

Dietrich walked behind Isaak with the held breath of a man who hadn't seen his obsession in months. In order to forget her, the puppetmaster had devoted his

entire life to the work of the order. And now...and now that work entailed the very woman he tried to put out of his mind every moment of the day. It was only lust...

lust for flesh, and lust for blood. She was nothing more to him than a beautiful young girl with admirable strength. Nothing more...

As Isaak led his protégé through the surprisingly ornate halls of the manor, Cain was penning a note to his long lost brother.

_**My Dearest Twin Brother Abel,**_

_**I believe that it may be of some interest to you that we have in our care the life of a certain young redheaded queen. I do believe the two of you have **_

_**made an acquaintance before, and I am sure she would be delighted to see you once again. Obviously you do not need to accept this invitation, but I am **_

_**sure that the company of Isaak, Dietrich and I can become quite...abrasive...at times. She is currently sleeping peacefully in my manor, but I am sure you **_

_**can guess how sweet her blood must taste. Isaak is just dying to partake, and I'm sure that many more Methuselah would be in line. However, if we were **_

_**wrong, and you hold no tender feelings towards the Terran...or you simply hold your own life above hers, then I hope that this letter finds you well and I **_

_**will tell Her Highness that you regretfully cannot make the party. It is sure to be a "ravishing" delight.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Your Dear Twin Brother Cain**_

He folded the letter and slipped it into an envelope. Taking a stick of wax, he let it pool on the opening until he could press the Rosenkreuz seal into the cooling

mass. Obviously this form of mail was hardly ever used anymore, but Cain had a love for antiquity and anything old-fashioned. Actual paper letters seemed to hold

more personal significance to him, and he chose to use it in important cases such as this one. Although he did not know his brother's location, he knew that the

Vatican could find a way to get this letter to him. He called in one of his secretaries and ordered that the letter be sent immediately to Rome. As he watched the

secretary leave, he smiled.

Isaak led Dietrich into a massive chamber with decorations that matched the rest of the mansion. It was beautiful, and Dietrich had to admit that the woman laying

at the center just completed this beauty. He had been told that he had the face of an angel (and the heart of the devil), but he had to admit that Esther could give

him a run for his money. Where his face was the epitome of masculine perfection, Esther's was soft and feminine. He had sharp angles and striking features, while she

had rosy hues and delicate curves. She was soft where he was hard, and he was evil where she was good. Polar opposites in every way, but one. They were both s

trong, independent and without real family. She had put her trust in him completely, and although he had planned to laugh about her ridiculous gullibility at the time,

he could still remember the horrifying scream she let out on his behalf. He could still hear her sobbing and apologies for what she thought was his death. He had

intended to laugh, but he couldn't. Instead, he felt a strange warming where he had thought there to be no feeling at all. He could have any woman in the world

(good looks and power could get you that), he could have all the power in the world, he could answer any question and win any debate, but...he had never had

someone genuinely care about him. No one had cared what happened to him, he just got around by people fearing him. Methuselah and Terran alike. He could

frighten the most hardened warrior, unless they were a Crusnik or Isaak. Fear and respect followed him around all of his life and he thought he was content until Cain

had sent him to Istvar to help control the star of sorrow. He was ordered to go to a church and help encourage a young nun's desire for revenge. He had expected a

quiet, simple and plain girl who would be easy to dismiss and hurt. However, he should have known he was in trouble when he met the vibrant and independent

spitfire who now lay in front of him stretched out on her side on the red satin sheets. She had taken him in immediately and trusted him totally. She had laughed with

him, cried with him, talked with him and loved him for who he was...or at least, one version of who he thought he was. She had never doubted his sincerity for a

moment, and that made it even harder to betray her innocent trust. Esther Blanchett had become a sick obsession after he saw her help that ridiculous priest/crusnik

to destroy the star. He had seen the hurt in her eyes after seeing that he was on the "other" side, and although he laughed, she did not see how deeply her tears of

betrayal and whispered accusations actually affected him. She never would. Neither would Isaak or Cain. The only person on the face of this earth...or Mars for that

matter... who would know of his feelings for the former nun was himself. It was not something that anyone else needed to know. He wasn't even sure what his

feelings were, and he just hoped that they would go away. Maybe with this new plan involving Esther, he could help and remove any lasting feelings from his mind.

"There, my dear boy. Mein Herr and I were hoping you would help us once the bumbling priest arrives to 'rescue' his beloved little nun. I assume your answer will be

yes."

There was no question, just a hardly subtle command. Dietrich did not even need to nod his head, as Isaak left no room for argument. If this was punishment, then

it would surely work. Already, seeing her pale and clammy skin (obviously clammy from the drugging) so close and so soft, Dietrich was already wanting to turn and

runfrom his Achilles' Heel. Esther was his Achilles' Heel, as she seemed to be the same for Abel Nightroad and Ion Fortuna. Three men in love with the same woman.

Dietrich never thought he could stoop as low as the other two lovesick fools, but he supposed it was only a temporary infatuation. She nothing more than a brief

distraction...nothing more...

Giving into temptation and moving closer to the bed, he nearly forgot Isaak was still in the room as he reached out a hand to feel the skin of her cheek. As his long

and elegant finger barely brushed her petal soft skin, she moaned softly and turned her face into the touch. Dietrich wished that he could take her away from this

place, as he knew she did not deserve whatever Cain and Isaak had planned. She was innocent, but she was the most powerful weakness of that pathetic excuse for

a Crusnik...Abel. He just wished that she could leave this unscathed, but his logical side told him that was unlikely if not impossible. The most he could ask was for her

to make it out alive.

As if a lightbulb turned on at that exact moment, Dietrich made a spur of the moment vow then and there.

_Esther, if I am able... I will do everything in my power to get you out of this place alive. I cannot help you escape before the inevitable confrontation between Cain and _

_Abel...but... but, after that, I will help you return to as normal a life as is possible. I promise you this. It is the least I can do._

As if he couldn't believe he actually said those things in his mind, he pulled his hand back as if burned. She held too much power, and Dietrich, the Puppetmaster of

the Order of Rosenkreuz did NOT allow anyone to hold power over him unless they were his superiors in the order. He would just have to allow himself to forget any

personal history Esther and he shared, and treat her like any other order prisoner. As soon as he thought this though, he nearly became sick with what the "normal

prisoner procedures" would entail doing to that beautiful body. If he was to make it through this without breaking his composure, he had to get a hold on himself.

As if her mere presence had caused this internal struggle (which it was undoubtedly true), Dietrich turned on his heel and stalked out of the room and walked back

toward his work without even looking back at Isaak. Let Isaak and Cain deal with her...no doubt she would put up a good fight. He smiled at the thought... let's see

how the two almighty order leaders deal with a little Terran girl. They just might realize they were in a bit deeper than they originally planned. Shaking his head, the

puppetmaster tried to focus on the task at hand. She was only a girl...nothing more...

Isaak simply smirked in dry amusement at Dietrich's reaction and went over to the sleeping girl. He sat in a chair facing the bed and leaned back in a picture of

aristocratic elegance. Deciding that he had watched her for far enough, he checked his pocket watch and realized that his drug should have worn off by now.

Continuing to lounge comfortably, he spoke.

"Esther... Esther, my dear."

It took a bit longer before Esther stirred and opened her eyes slowly. She let them adjust to the light and she looked around before letting her eyes rest on the

vampire next to her. She groaned with the memories of the night before and also groaned at the inevitable headache that was the result of the sleeping serum. She

rolled away from him and tried briefly to ignore that he was there.

"Ah... Am I really that bad to look at?"

He let out a dark chuckle and she turned back to scowl at him without speaking. He just smiled wider and stood. Coming over to her he reached out a pentagram

gloved hand and stroked her cheek. She shuddered from the touch.

"Don't touch me...you monster!"

He never stopped smiling, but stood up straight when Cain walked through the door.

"Mein Herr..."

"Ah, I see our little guest has awoken."

Esther gasped when the brother of her love walked through the door and then she sat up quickly in anger. Her head swam and her eyes became unfocused as a

result of such sudden movement while she was still recovering from the drug, but she forced herself to stumble toward him and beat her fists against his hard chest in

a futile attempt to avenge some of Abel's suffering.

"What have you done? Why am I here? Where is Abel?"

Cain easily caught her wrists and grasped them behind her back while grinning.

"Now, now my dove. One question at a time...although, since you're so adorable in that nightgown," at that reminder, Esther looked down and gasped at how

revealing the lingerie was, "Then I suppose I can make an exception. First, what I have done is kidnap you. Second, you are here to lure my dear brother out in the

open in an attempt to save you, and third, I am hoping that having you here will reveal that very answer."

Esther struggled uselessly and nearly growled with frustration as her movements did not bother Cain at all. He looked down and perused her body slowly.

"Yes... I can see now why my brother is so taken with you...however, I believe that this will be his downfall. Hence the reason you are here. Now! Let us eat... you

must be famished. I have left several dresses that should be your size in the wardrobe over there. Please choose a nice one and simply wait until Isaak comes to

fetch you."

He turned to leave before gesturing to Isaak to follow. With one last look behind him he left Esther to herself...

_Oh Abel... please don't endanger yourself by coming here. Please don't come... I can't bear to lose you again..._

* * *

A/N Thanks again to all who favorited (is that a word? Nope...but you know what I mean.) Me and my story. Please review and give me either compliments or

constructive criticisms. Some of this will be fairly OOC, and some will be based on the manga moreso than the anime. Either way, tell me what you think. Thanks!

Love and Cell Phones,

Christa McGinn

* * *


	4. Memories

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is a nearly empty tube of strawberry lip gloss. (hmm... I need to take a trip to the dollar store...)

* * *

Chapter 4: Memories

* * *

_My Dearest Twin Brother Abel,_

_I believe that it may be of some interest to you that we have in our care the life of a certain young redheaded queen. I do believe the two of you have made an acquaintance before, and I am sure she would be delighted to see you once again. Obviously you do not need to accept this invitation, but I am sure that the company of Isaak, Dietrich and I can become quite...abrasive...at times. She is currently sleeping peacefully in my manor, but I am sure you can guess how sweet her blood must taste. Isaak is just dying to partake, and I'm sure that many more Methuselah would be in line. However, if we were wrong, and you hold no tender feelings towards the Terran...or you simply hold your own life above hers, then I hope that this letter finds you well and I will tell Her Highness that you regretfully cannot make the party. It is sure to be a "ravishing" delight._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Dear Twin Brother Cain_

Abel Nightroad crushed the piece of paper in his large hand and looked down. For a few minutes, he had to remind himself to breathe, as feelings overwhelmed the Crusnik. Without opening his eyes he heard Ion come into the room. They were currently staying with Seth in Byzantium, and Ion was visiting with his grandmother. Not fifteen minutes ago Abel had received a handwritten letter delivered by Tres. After thanking the mechanical man, he had opened the envelope to find that his worst fear had been realized. Cain had Esther. Cain had Esther...Cain had Esther... The more he repeated that phrase in his head, the more emotional he became. Anger boiled to the surface, and he had to fight down the Crusnik threatening to break free. Willing his eyes to stay blue instead of turning crimson, he tried to keep the tears from falling in front of Ion. No doubt Ion would be rash and heroic. He would want to go to the manor this very moment and rescue his love. No doubt Abel and Ion both loved the girl, although in different ways. Although Ion is still quite a bit older than Esther, his body was still in human adolescence. As Esther was now a fully developed woman, the two of them could never share a successful physical relationship. Ion refused to admit this, but Abel knew. Abel also knew that he loved Esther with every ounce of his being. He hadn't put a lot of thought into the future, as he knew that if he ever wanted to live a relatively normal life, he would have to get rid of Cain first. He had hoped that Esther would be safe in her palace in Albion, but obviously he was mistaken. Sadness threatened to engulf him as he pictured innocent Esther in the den of lions. Fear overtook him as he thought of what they might have planned for her...Anger, Fear, Sadness and Guilt...Guilt in the fact that he hadn't been there to save her like he usually was. He knew that this was simply a trap, as Cain hadn't even been subtle. However, no matter if he was leading a suicide mission, Esther deserved to live more than he did. After all, he had lived for over 1,000 years and Esther was just now past twenty.

Remembering that Ion had entered, he noted with despair that he was laughing and happy from his visit with his family. Abel almost wanted to make up some excuse so Ion could stay here and Abel could go alone...however, he knew that wasn't possible. Ion would notice the change in his demeanor immediately, and the young Methuselah would never forgive him once he found out. Deciding that it would be best to get it over, he simply held the note towards Ion without even looking toward him.

Ion's laugh died off as he realized the atmosphere in the room had considerably darkened. Moving forward hesitantly to take the note from a noticeably troubled priest, he unfolded the crumpled piece of paper and read. No more than a minute later, Abel heard a scream of pure rage erupt from the rash young man.

"I'll kill him with my own bare hands!"

Tossing the letter on the ground, Ion started towards the door outside. Abel was quicker though and blocked his exit.

"Father, move out of my way."

"No...Ion, if you go there right now you'll both die. It would do no good for Esther. Now, listen to me. I want to rescue her just as badly as you do, but we need to go about this logically. I agree that we need to leave no later than tomorrow, but we'll need Seth's help and a plan. Cain is more powerful than you can imagine and his cruelty knows no bounds. If we want Esther to escape from this unharmed, we need to be smart."

Ion's red eyes were glowing with anger that he hadn't even felt when Radu betrayed him. His fists were clenched so tightly that blood formed beneath his fingernails. The only thing present in his mind was Esther laying on the ground... laying on the ground and being... well, he couldn't even picture it without wanting to vomit. The only woman he had ever loved was in danger and very instinct in him told him to fly to wherever she was and kill anyone in his path. However, Abel's voice was able to barely break through the red haze and calm him down slightly. He knew the priest was right, but it didn't make accepting it any easier. As if the emotions were too much, Ion collapsed on the floor in a fit of desperate sobbing. He screamed at the heavens and muttered nonsense.

Abel was not surprised, but he had to admit that he felt the same way...he just had years of experience dealing with grief. Kneeling beside the young man, he did what he had seen Esther do many times. He gathered the boy in his arm and tried to sooth him. Hearing Ion's scream, Seth and Mirka came running into the chamber with equally worried faces. Seth spoke first while Mirka went to her grandson and relieved Abel of his position. As the two generations embraced, Abel stood and faced his sister.

"Abel, what has happened?"

Pointing to the tossed but far from forgotten letter, he indicated for her to read it. The small girl picked it up and in a moment, she too dropped it. Raising her small hands to her face, she gasped. Mirka turned and left Ion briefly to read the letter as well. Seth went to her brother.

"Abel...what can I do? I'll do anything I can to help you."

Abel looked at his little sister and swallowed lest he break out in tears as well.

"Help me think of a way Ion and I can save her without risking her life. I...I...I can't lose her Seth..."

This last part he said in a near whisper that Seth was the only one who heard. She nodded and wrapped her arms around Abel's legs.

"Don't worry, brother. We'll save her. You have the entire empire behind you."

* * *

Back at the manor, Esther had chosen a teal evening gown that fit her curves perfectly. She was slightly disturbed at this, but she decided she had much bigger problems than clothes. Sitting at the old-fashioned vanity, she picked up an ivory comb and ran it through her hair. She had allowed it to grow out in the time she had been crowned, and it had developed a slight wave to it. It was past her shoulders and it hung in loose waves that framed her pretty face. Seeing some cosmetics and perfumes, she passed the time waiting for Isaak by beautifying herself. After all...for years as a nun, she had gone without a lot of make-up, so once she had become queen, she had become slightly addicted. It was an art, really...She chuckled sadly at the fact that she was in the home of the most dangerous man...no, creature...on earth, and yet she was doing her make-up. It wasn't so much ironic as it was a testament to the fact that her situation hadn't really sunk in yet. She hadn't even cried, and she cried easily. Walking over to the window, she noticed that the house was in a beautiful section of countryside with the ocean and mountains within view. She had no idea where they were, but it was beautiful no matter. Finally forgetting about the situation at hand, she touched the window and smiled in an attempt to forget her situation and focus on the scenery.

* * *

Isaak once again walked into Dietrich's workplace and snapped his fingers. Dietrich turned around and looked at him quizzically. In response Isaak grinned and spoke.

"Master Cain has requested your presence at dinner tonight, and he has also asked me to have you fetch our little nun."

Dietrich swallowed nervously and nodded stiffly.

"Of course, my lord."

Isaak said no more and left. The puppetmaster stood and decided that he needed to get this over with quickly. She was a captive...nothing more...

* * *

As he entered, Esther was still staring out the window, and he was relieved to see that she hadn't noticed his entry. The sunlight was pouring in, so all he could see was her silhouette. Her hips and waist were shown beautifully in the satin dress she had chosen, and Dietrich's hands nearly itched with the desire to touch her. He wanted to taste her...feel her...know her. With all the taunting and false promises, he had never dreamed that he would see her in a bedroom...alone, with him...in a form fitting dress. It was beyond his wildest expectations, and yet he knew that Cain would not hesitate to kill him if he interfered with their plans at all. Self-preservation kicked in and Dietrich cleared his throat in preparation for the act he had perfected years ago with Esther.

"Ah...Sister Esther...or wait, it's Queen Esther now. I do believe it has been a long time since our last..._rendezvous._"

Esther was startled and whipped around fast enough to lose her balance. She caught the window sill and brought her hand to her heart. Not only was she surprised to find someone in the room without her knowing it, but to hear that voice...after all these years...the voice that had caused her so much pain when she was still just a teenager. That voice was the main reason her heart beat like a drum. She had hoped that she would go her entire life without ever having to see or hear Dietrich von Lohengrin, but fate was not kind to her in these past 24 hours. Her answer came out on a soft exhale. Not intimate or distant...not cold or friendly...not sad, angry or happy...just acknowledging.

"Dietrich..."

The undeniably handsome young man walked slowly towards her, and she didn't move a muscle. All the miseries he had caused came crashing down around her mind like a waterfall of horrific memories.

_The young man threw open the church doors and revealed a troop of firing soldiers. Esther realized what they were going to do only too late. The bullets went right through the slender man's chest and he collapsed in a heap of blood and broken flesh. Crying in rage Esther ran and grabbed his fallen gun in preparation to fire at anyone who had harmed her friend, Dietrich. However, before she could shoot, Father Nightroad grabbed her hand with the gun and let her struggle until she ceased. Tears were now flowing freely as she knelt by Dietrich's body._

"_Oh, Dietrich...I killed you...it's all my fault... I'm so sorry."_

Esther closed her eyes at the painful memory.

_Gyula and Esther were looking at the large screen when the visage of her "dead" friend appeared._

"_Dietrich?"_

"_Ah, Esther. I'm so glad you could come for the party as well..."_

She opened her eyes and saw the realization of her nightmares standing before her still.

_Thin strings trapped her wrists and held her body immobile in the middle of the crumbling Albion city. She struggled, but they only seemed to become tighter. Through the darkness came the familiar body of Dietrich. _

Determined to show a brave face, she forced these memories away until she was facing him with dry eyes. Dietrich was now much too close for comfort and she could smell his familiar cologne. Reaching a hand up to lightly stroke her cheek, he had no sooner brushed the skin than she reeled back and slapped him. Hard. Stunned, he lifted a hand to cover the reddening flesh as his eyes threw daggers at her. Anger took over and he tangled his long fingers in her hair and yanked back until she whimpered as her neck stretched as far backward as it could. They were both breathing hard with suppressed anger and emotions, and Dietrich held her there for what seemed like hours...but was actually only a minute or so. Not willing to let any pain show, she just matched his stare with one of her own. He didn't ask what the slap was for, he didn't need to. She didn't explain, she didn't need to. Neither one talked, they didn't need to.

Realizing that he was all too tempted to plant kisses down the pale column of her neck that was currently so deliciously available to him, he wrenched his hand out of her tresses and spun around to give distance between them. Gathering his wits about him, he spoke in a low tone.

"Master Isaak and Master Cain have requested your presence in the dining hall. We must not keep them waiting."

Esther looked at the back of the man who said these words and thought about fighting him. However, what good would that do at the moment? She was hungry, and there was no way to escape in broad daylight. Going through the motions that they dictated may be her only way to survive for now. Nodding, even though he couldn't see, she walked up parallel to him and waited for him to lead the way. He did.

* * *

Isaak was already in the room with a lit cigarello in his slim fingers. Dietrich entered with a trailing Esther, and the three stood in a pregnant silence for a few moments. Isaak was the only one who smiled, and it did not reach his eyes.

"Mein Herr will be in shortly...he had some..._business_...to deal with."

The way he said "business" made Esther shudder, and she was suddenly glad that they were putting on the masquerade of gentlemen versus the monsters they actually were. As if no one could move with the permission of Cain, they all stood for a few minutes until their leader walked through the large wooden doors. The room was beautifully furnished with ornate carvings and miniature marble statues scattered on elegant mahogany mantles and buffets. The table was extremely long (probably used for Orden meetings) and made entirely of ebony with various mythological scenes intricately carved into the wood. Esther had been staring at a stunningly detailed depiction of Hades' abduction of Persephone when Cain entered. Immediately, all eyes focused on the Crusnik in their midst. His smooth voice was flawless and showed little to no emotion.

"Perfect. A lady's presence at my dinner table has been long overdue."

He smiled at Esther and she blushed. Cain had the remarkable ability to let his cold smiles reach his ice blue eyes, even though the educated observer knew he felt nothing, and experienced no warm feelings. As far as anyone knew...Esther knew he had been a decent man once, before the 100 Crusnik caused insanity, but that man was far gone. Abel and Seth were the only known witnesses to that. The blush that now appeared in her cheeks and down her neck was not due to any desire or virgin's shyness, but instead with rage at this man who had so carelessly "killed" Abel. That, she could never forgive. She looked intensely at Cain and was still surprised, in spite of herself, in that fact that he looked so much like Abel...her angel of darkness... but was the polar opposite in every way. He was evil and manipulative, while Abel was good and honorable. His appearance was that of a heavenly angel, while Abel looked like the angel of death. Esther knew that looks were deceiving, and that Abel only killed out of the necessity for greater good...and he even hesitated at that. Cain may look like the innocent heavenly being, but his soul was black...if he even had a soul anymore.

Moving forward, she noticed that Cain wore a gentleman's black suit and tails. It showed no white, and she could almost see the resemblance to Abel's cassock. He reached her (she had not moved an inch), and took her small hand in his own. He lifted it slowly to his lips and placed a chaste kiss to the back.

"Your Highness," he said mockingly, "please be seated."

Cain pulled out a chair at the left of his own end chair, and after hesitation, she sat. He smoothly pushed it in and then moved to his own seat. There were two other chairs set, still on the same end of the long table, and Dietrich took the one across from Esther (in an attempt to sit as far from her as possible), while Isaak sat next to the quiet queen. There was a magnificent set of polished silver at each setting, and a white china plate with gold trim. The glasses were made of pure crystal, and the crest on each plate was the Rosenkreuz seal. The setting was elegant and beautiful, but Esther's eyes widened when she happened to sight the centerpiece at the center of the table. It was a glorious bouquet of red and black roses. Normally, she would have been enchanted, but that was before Abel's first death. His coffin was surrounded by roses, and while she mourned day and night for him, roses were all she could see and smell. The scent still made her think of Abel. And his final moments after she ran in and saw him and Cain fighting.

"_E-Esther..."_

She still remembered his beautiful face...so peaceful... losing life as he repeated her name. It had been all her fault, and she would never forgive herself. Perhaps the man at her right would be six feet under if she hadn't disobeyed Abel and descended once more into the ghetto. At that moment, a servant brought out the starter soup and proceeded to produce a four course meal. They served her, Dietrich and Cain red wine, while Isaak dropped a blood tablet into his water. They ate in silence, with only the clinking of silverware as music. The three men would look at Esther once every few moments, and Esther never let her eyes leave her plate. The food was delicious, and she ate every last bite. Cain was pleased and clapped his hand for the servant to clear their plates. Cain offered her his arm and Esther almost wanted to gag before touching the hated man, but she slipped her arm into his anyway. They walked down the corridor until Cain stopped and pushed open a door to their left. He gestured for her to enter, and she did. The room was already lit, and Esther gasped. The manor's beauty continued in this room, as she stared at a ballroom complete with an ornate chandelier. Stunned by the gorgeous architecture, she smiled despite Cain's presence and twirled around to see her flowing dress billow. She had a ballroom in the Albion palace, of course, but this was exquisite. She couldn't help herself. Not caring who heard, she said absent-mindedly, "I love chandeliers..."

Isaak and Dietrich entered the room and both smiled at the childish sight before them. Isaak coldly, and Dietrich in memory of the girl he had known once. Cain was smiling broadly and said with amusement, "I can tell."

Suddenly aware of his presence, Esther stopped and sobered. She schooled her features and waited for an explanation. She wished that Abel was here to share this with her, but that was impossible. She didn't want him to come...she needed to remember that...she wanted him to be safe.

Cain looked to Isaak and the vampire nodded. He walked over the corner of the room and opened a violin case before taking it out. The trained musician tuned the instrument and began to play. It was a beautiful melody, and before Esther had a chance to register the piece, Cain had swept her into his arms and led her into a waltz. She was unfortunately forced to follow and let her feet trained by the Albion royal dance teachers begin the dance. They fell easily into step and Cain was visibly impressed at her skill.

"I see that becoming royalty has been of great benefit to you."

She nodded without smiling and continued to dance. Finally listening to the music closely, she smiled weakly.

"Strauss... but this is not the Danube... I don't recognize it."

"Very good... this is another of his waltzes...I asked Isaak to play it. He is quite the knowledgeable musician."

Without going on, he pulled her considerably closer and she could feel his black gloved hand splayed large and warm on the small of her back. She felt like she was betraying Abel by simply dancing with his brother and regained her senses. She tried to pull away, but Cain simply tightened his grip. She sighed and resigned herself to finish the dance. As they continued, Cain leaned down to murmur in her ear.

"You look lovely, Esther..."

The intimate way he said her name made her shudder, and she turned her head away from him. She knew he was trying to manipulate her, and she needed to keep her guard up. Cain saw this and chuckled, the rumble deep in his chest and vibrating to her own breast. They continued to dance in sync until Isaak played a beautiful ending note. Cain stopped moving, but he did not loosen his hold on Esther. Leaning forward again, he inhaled the scent of her hair. Lilac. Enchanting... He kept his face close to her ear and she turned to the other side. She was surprised when she felt his warm lips place a small kiss behind her ear. The spot was especially sensitive on her, and she didn't know how often she had dreamt of Abel doing that exact thing. She shivered, but not from cold, as this man reminded her so much of Abel in his appearance. It was hard not to fantasize that it was in fact Abel that had just kissed her. Trying to regain her senses, she turned away and asked huskily, "What is the name of that Waltz?"

She could feel Cain smile against her skin and answer, "The Kiss Waltz." He then placed a full kiss on the side of her neck and she moaned slightly, to her dismay. _Abel...Abel...Abel..._ She repeated his name like a mantra and tried to pull away. However, Cain still wouldn't allow her freedom. He lifted a hand, dropping hers, and turned her face toward his own. She looked at him with large blue eyes and kissed her soundly on the lips. It wasn't passionate, but it gave her goose bumps just the same. It was a light brushing of the lips against hers and then a rhythmic moving of his against her own. Her eyes closed, and she lost any train of thought in her brain. His lips were moist and warm, and she was seeing Abel in her mind. _Abel..._her disoriented state made her want to kiss Abel back, but her senses returned when Cain requested access with his tongue softly. Immediately she remembered that it wasn't her beloved priest kissing her, but his murderer. Whimpering in dismay, she was able to get free by the element of surprise. She pushed hard against his chest and put a shaking hand to her lips. Cain regained his composure and smiled confidently once more. She pointed an accusing finger at him and stated her next phrase firmly.

"It won't work."

He laughed and tried to look genuinely puzzled. "What won't work, my dear?"

She stumbled toward the door with confused determination, "This...this thing...whatever you're trying to do to me! It won't work."

At Cain's self-assured smile, she huffed and stormed out of the room. She had completely forgotten Dietrich and Isaak's presence, but Cain looked to Dietrich now, "She won't be able to find her way back to her chambers. Go help her." Turning back to Isaak, he smiled. "She's falling into the plans perfectly." Isaak nodded respectively and smiled back.

* * *

Esther would never admit it, but she was already lost. She knew that this manor was gargantuan, and she had already wandered down a hall that seemed longer the farther she went. Letting out a sigh of frustration, she sat down on the ground against the wall and laid her forehead on her knees. She didn't cry or talk, just sat in order to gain whatever composure she had lost in that ballroom. She heard someone approach, but she didn't even bother to lift her head.

"Yes?" She asked icily.

"Come. I'll take you back to your room."

Although he wasn't the man she wanted to see right now (the man she wanted to see had silver hair and glasses that he didn't need ) she nodded in defeat and looked up. She took his offered hand and followed him down the hall and through the corridors until she reached the familiar door. She realized that she should have paid attention to the route he took, but she didn't have the energy to worry about that tonight. He went before her into the room and she despaired that no one seemed likely to grant her any time alone. She followed and went over to the vanity. Taking off her diamond jewelry (she had found a jewelry box in one of the drawers), she took the pins out and let her waves tumble free. Dietrich came up behind her and she looked him in the mirror. He had no smile, and she wondered what he was thinking about. She didn't dare ask him, and she also didn't bother to thank him for directing her to the room. Why be grateful to an enemy?

Dietrich reached to the back zipper of her dress and began to unzip her. She gasped and turned quickly to slap his hand away.

"Just what on earth do you think you're doing?"

He laughed and threw his hands up in mock surrender. "So sorry, I thought I was trying to help."

She frowned. "Well, I can undress myself, thank you very much. Now, can you leave me in peace?"

He smiled devilishly and sighed, "I am sorry, milady, but I have direct orders to make sure you do not escape before you fall asleep." This wasn't true, but she didn't need to know that.

She rolled her eyes and moved over to the far side of the room. Trying to preserve as much modesty as she could, she looked in the wardrobe for a nightgown. She only found filmy short things that should be in a lingerie shop, not an actual wardrobe. She took the most opaque pink one out and brought it over to the wall. With her back facing the wall, and keeping an eye on Dietrich at all times, she reached back and unzipped her dress with the hand not holding the nightgown. Letting it pool around her waist, she left her bra on and slipped the nightgown over her head immediately. Once she was covered, she let her dress pool around her feet. She stepped out of it and slipped her shoes off. Taking off her hose, she hung up the dress, but left the rest where they lay. After all, the room was huge...Satisfied that she was modest enough now, she noted with disappointment that Dietrich had never looked away. He didn't even seem to blink. Walking over to the bed, she pulled the covers back and slipped beneath them. Exhaling in pleasure at the luxurious sheets, she watched Dietrich come closer and eyed him warily. He just grinned and turned off the light next to her bed that she had left on before dinner. Kicking herself for forgetting that, he turned to leave.

"Goodnight, dear Esther. Sleep well."

Although his words were innocent enough, he seemed to say them so smoothly that they came out like chocolate. She was sure girls just melted at his words and touch. It was a good thing that her taste ran more toward the tall, goofy priestly type. She turned on her side toward the window and let herself fall asleep dreaming of the man that fit that description.

* * *

Dietrich had never let his dedication to Cain waver, but watching him dance and attempt to seduce Esther brought out the primal male urges to defend _his_ woman. Luckily, he pushed it down, but he never wanted to watch anything like that again. He wouldn't let anyone know how she had gotten to him, but watching her take down her hair had been torture. She was so beautiful. Then, watching her innocently try to cover her womanly body was beyond painful for him. He longed to undress her himself and kiss every inch uncovered. When she slipped beneath the covers, he wanted to slip in beside her. He just hoped that Cain's plans ended soon...he wasn't sure he could keep his hands to himself much longer. Standing silently in her room by the door, she had assumed he had left. He waited until his acute hearing picked up her even breathing and then inched back toward the bed. Her back was to him, but one shoulder was out of the covers and her hair revealed a section of her graceful neck. He bent down and brushed his lips against her smooth shoulder and whispered, "Sweet dreams, darling." After inhaling her lilac scent for a moment longer, he quietly left the room and closed the door slowly to keep it from waking her. Leaning his back against the door, he had a vain hope that she dreamt of him. Pushing himself off and heading to his room, he decided he needed to pull himself together. She was a naive virgin that he didn't have time for. Nothing more...

* * *

A/N: Well this one is a bit longer...hope it makes sense. Maybe I should have named this story "Nothing More." But I promise that the story isn't about Dietrich/Esther...it just seems that way. I know...this is another Everyone loves Esther thing...but you have to admit that it seems that way in the series...so I dunno. I know I use "..." WAY too much...SEE! There! I just did it. Sorry guys. I'll try to get better. Kinda like I use "lol" way too much in IM conversations. Oh well... AAH! Sorry. Reviews are rewarded (with what, I don't know. you can suggest things.), and favorite adds are well appreciated. I realize that my Lucius (Harry Potter) story seems to be the most popular, but I've lost my muse for that particular one. Poo on that... People will just have to deal. Finals are this week, and I'm using this as an escape. Maybe not the best idea, since I'm busy, but it can be addicting. I'm just discovering that...I also want to get some links up for some fan videos, songs and pictures that I think could go along with this story, but I can't do it here. Maybe in my profile...we'll see. Feel free to e-mail me at (obviously without the space), to ask for the links. Good stuff...I can give you the music to Strauss' "Kiss Waltz." Yay for music nerds!! Anyhoo! Goodnight y'all... I have a French final tomorrow...woohoo!

Love and Chinese Shadow Puppetry,

Christa McGinn

* * *


	5. Disobedience

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a Hello Kitty body pillow that is currently calling my name.

* * *

A/N: I decided to make Dietrich a Methuselah, since in the show he has a surprising amount of power for a Terran. I know that he's supposed to be human, but I just think it works better this way. Although he's a relatively young human. Hope you guys don't hate me too much!

* * *

Chapter 5: Disobedience

* * *

Abel and Ion were currently sitting in the meeting room of the Empress' palace. Mirka was there, as well as Asta. Their solemn faces indicated the seriousness of Esther's situation, and the gloomy feeling in the room was palpable. Abel had done his best to calm Ion down, but the young Methuselah was still overwhelmed with grief and rage. Abel felt the same way, but he needed to be the calm, strong one. Seth had offered to call for some of her best agents, but Abel refused. This was a personal matter, and he didn't want anyone else personally involved. However, he was planning on asking some of the Vatican priests to help. He didn't want them coming near to his brother, but they could get some of Cain's minions. Leon, Hugue, Professor Wordsworth and Tres (of course) were on their way in a Vatican airship. Abel could not express how thankful he was that they were coming, even if Leon did make eyes at Esther more than Abel liked. Waiting in the Empress' palace was pure torture when Abel and Ion knew that Esther was more than likely going through hell right now. Why had Abel thought she would be safe in Albion? She would be safer with him...wherever he was. He was always her hero, and he intended to be for the rest of her life. Asta had wanted to go with them, but he knew that if she was captured, he couldn't stand himself for letting another female fall prey to the order. So now Asta was content to just plan from the Empire and provide any back-up that she could. Seth had wanted to go with them as well, but Abel did not want to lose her as he lost Lilith. Lilith was his mother, friend and older sister. She was all he had in the world until Seth came along, and now that Seth was here, Abel intended to keep her safe. She needed to be there for her people as well. Mirka was worried about her grandson, as always, but she knew she could never persuade him to stay away from Esther. It would be a foolish attempt. Sighing as he waited for the Vatican transport, he realized that food had been brought and he had barely touched it. That was a true sign of how worried he was. He NEVER refused food...ever. He knew that if Esther was here, she would tell him to slow down so he didn't get sick, and he smiled at the thought. Deciding that he needed his strength if he ever wanted to rescue her, he ate his meal quickly. Ion was going back and forth between pouting, raging and crying. He was a mess, and Abel could only imagine that he would be the same way if he let his stronger emotions show on the outside. He was beyond miserable...

* * *

Esther had spent her day looking out the window and reading the books that she had found in a bookcase on a far wall. She was bored out of her mind, but she much preferred time alone than to be around those evil monsters who called themselves the Rosekreuz Order. She had put on a long and flowing, but casual, blue skirt that matched the color of her eyes, and a white button down blouse that had lace accents. Her hair was pulled up in a loose but elegant bun, and she had left her feet bare. Currently she was in a comfortable chair facing the window with a book open. She wondered vaguely how soon dinner would be, and hoped that she had time enough to finish a few more chapters in her book before it. They did not allow her a watch or clock, but she could estimate the time by the position of the sun. She had no sooner looked up to try and guess the time when Isaak walked through the door.

"Milady, Mein Herr awaits."

He made a mocking bow and she stiffened. She truly hated all of them, but she was able to deal with Dietrich slightly easier. After all, she had considered him a friend once. Usually he was the one to come and fetch her, so she wondered what the Panzer was doing here. Standing up and stretching out her slightly cramped muscles, she nodded and followed the vampire.

* * *

She had not seen his appreciative gaze as her body stretched out before him like a seductive feline. The fact that she was so naive was even more of a asset to Isaak. He knew that Cain had a reward waiting for him at the end of the mission, but he longed to take a "reward" now. His fangs nearly ached as she walked closer to him in the corridor. He could smell and almost taste her Terran blood, and suddenly the thought of drinking another tablet tonight was appalling. Dietrich was supposed to be the one to escort her, but Isaak had been letting his own blood lust take over. He wanted to feed, and having a woman within his grasp was almost more than he could take. He had gone to her room an hour early, hoping that it would give him enough time. There was an empty guest room close to hers, and they would still be far enough away to not be heard. Although this was not a concrete plan, Isaak wasn't exactly thinking clearly. He knew that he couldn't take her virtue, but who was to say that he couldn't have a little snack? Letting his body rule over his mind, he quickly moved behind her and clamped his left arm around her waste and his right hand came up to cover her mouth. She gasped in surprise and then struggled like he hoped she would. Right now the Methuselah could not think of the repercussions of what he wanted to do when Cain found out, he could only think of this girl in his arms. Ducking into an unused guest room, he kicked the door shut and then moved over to the far wall. Pushing her against it roughly he threatened, "If you scream, I'll make sure that your stay here is pure hell."

He noticed that she did not act frightened, but angry rather. Good. He couldn't wait to actually frighten her.

"Esther, do you understand?"

He tightened his hand on her mouth and his nails began to dig into her lovely pale cheeks. A drop of blood ran down the white skin and he shook her...hard.

"Do you understand?"

She almost laughed when he looked as if that little threat could keep her quiet.

"Oh, I understand. But I also understand that you must be going against Cain's orders, and that is a suicidal mission. I don't care what my stay here is like. It is hell to be in the same vicinity as you monsters, let alone be at your beck and call. Torture me. Kill me. I don't care. Right now I feel numb. Although I know you won't kill me, as Cain can only order that. You're just hungry, and you don't want me to struggle. Well, too bad. I'll scream any time I want to."

She opened her mouth to do as she promised, but Isaak's hand came out and stopped the sound. He had hoped she would struggle, but he hadn't actually planned for what he would do to counter. She didn't physically struggle against his hand now, but her eyes were defiantly telling him that she would scream as soon as she could. His threats weren't working, so he tried a new tactic.

"Ah, my little queen. I know that you think there is nothing worse than being in our clutches, but trust me...there is. You are correct in the fact that I can't kill you. Killing you would be signing my own death warrant as well, but I can do other things."

He let his tongue linger over the last two words, and he let his cold stare chill Esther as he made intense eye contact. She still didn't shudder, but he knew that her brave face had to crack eventually. He just hoped that it would crack long before Dietrich came to her room looking for her. He kept his hand over her mouth, but he took his other hand and trailed it up her arm. She was wearing a lace blouse that had long sleeves, but he could see the blushing skin that peeked through each elaborate design. His black eyes trailed down the expensive clothes that Cain had provided, and rested on her petite feet. Her toenails were painted a dark wine color, and he smiled with the detail that Cain had prepared her room. She was living in a virtual paradise, if you didn't count the threat of rape and murder that constantly hung above her silk canopied bed. Although the rape and murder were to be ordered by Cain, and Cain only, Isaak didn't need to tell Esther that he couldn't do anything without his Lord's permission. In fact, maybe he would do something without his permission anyway. After all, he already had her under his mercy. The power was exhilarating. For all she knew, he could have been ordered to feed on her by Cain himself. Isaak knew better, but what Esther didn't know 'could' hurt her.

His gloved hand reached her smooth neck, and he pressed one finger gently into her pulse by her collarbone. The vein jumped with each beat of her heart, and he almost attacked her without any 'foreplay.' Hissing through his sharp teeth, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes in order to gather some self-control. God's blood, it had been too long since he had a young and healthy Terran female in his claws. Esther could very well become addicting, and he was sure that Cain would not want any vice in the way of Isaak's duties. At this moment, he couldn't care what Cain thought. The only thing that existed was the sweet flesh beckoning him to contentment. Opening his eyes and moving his head back to its previous position, he leaned close enough to lick the area he wanted to sink his teeth into so badly. He finally received the shudder he had been waiting for, and he smiled against her skin.

"Ah...I can smell your fear, my darling. It is an enchanting aroma."

She remained silent, and did not shudder again. He simply chuckled darkly and scraped his teeth gently along her neck. He placed little kisses over her collar bone and up to her chin. His kisses became more demanding, although he never moved to her own lips. He simply began to give passionate, open-mouthed kisses all along the right side of her neck. His urgency grew, and he could feel his manhood beginning to throb for release as well. He tried to will it down, as he knew that her virginity had to remain intact for the big finale. Growling his frustration at the jealousy he felt towards Cain for having first serve, he finally surged his canines forward and pierced her delicate skin. She gasped in pain and struggled in vain to push him away. The white-hot pain shot through her entire body and made very nerve throb. A few tears came unbidden to the corner of her eyes and leaked down to stay on her cheeks. Her mouth was open in a silent plea for help, and her eyes stared at the ceiling with a glazed expression. As he drank from her body like a starving man, her body began to shut down in response to the lack of blood. She went limp against the wall as the fight left her. Her eyes closed and she simply pushed the pain to the back of her mind while she succumbed to an ever-growing darkness creeping into her body. Finally, she slumped against Isaak and he held her up with ease.

When Isaak first broke her skin, the beast roared to life inside him and sprang to the surface. Her blood was so rich and pure, he thought he could happily die right then. He didn't even notice her small hands attempting to distance him from her weakening body, but he heard her gasp and it excited his sexual urge to no end. Moving his hips forward, he rubbed his cock subconsciously against her core through the layers of clothing separating them. The growl in his throat turned to a throaty moan, and his eyes closed in bliss. Oh, he had fed from a multitude of women over the years, but Cain had been increasingly obsessed with Abel recently, and Isaak had been without an unwilling female for months. When Esther collapsed against him, he caught her in his arms and his mind told him that he needed to stop before he killed the girl. Although his logic told him to pull back, his body would not disconnect itself from her. The blood kept flowing, and Isaak began to panic with the knowledge that he couldn't willingly stop. As his eyes turned a horrible shade of crimson, he was suddenly wrenched from Esther with invisible ropes and thrown with remarkable strength across the room. His body slammed into an old desk, and splintered the wood. His back ached, but it was not enough to keep him from growling in frustration and leaping toward the figure now between him and Esther. Through the red haze in his mind, he recognized Dietrich, but he was too far gone to separate logic from animal instinct. He attempted to attack the younger man, but the puppet master threw him back against the desk with more force than before. This time, he hit his head on the corner and fell unconscious.

* * *

Dietrich waited a few seconds to make sure Isaak was fully out before spinning around and kneeling by the pale girl now slumped on the ground. Her porcelain white skin was almost transparent, and he could see each blue vein faintly on the surface. He made no sound, but picked her up in his arms and adjusted her limp form to settle more comfortably. Carrying her back to her bedroom, he laid her gently on the bed and brushed her hair from her face. Her neck was still bleeding profusely, as Isaak hadn't licked the wound closed before Dietrich attacked. Leaning over, Dietrich let his tongue run along the two holes and clean the wound. A shudder went through him at the temptation that presented itself, but he was able to back away and control his hunger...unlike Isaak. At the thought of his mentor, his anger rose. He had never lifted a finger against the older vampire, but this was against Cain's orders. He wouldn't allow himself to think that he actually cared for Esther, even though it was painfully obvious. He noted that the bleeding had stopped, and her color was returning, albeit slowly. He ran a finger along the smooth planes of her face and decided that Cain needed to know. He turned to tell the Crusnik, but in the doorframe was the man he needed.

Cain walked over to the bed with a frown on his normally beautiful face.

"Isaak did this?"

Dietrich calmed himself before replying.

"Yes, my lord."

Cain nodded and crossed his arms.

"This is highly disturbing. Isaak directly disobeyed my orders. Something must be done."

Dietrich simply nodded, although he wanted to smile in triumph. Isaak would be punished, as he deserved. He couldn't hurt Esther again. As soon as he thought this, he swallowed in sadness. That wasn't true. He would hurt Esther, just not against Cain's orders. Esther would go through much more torture, pain and sadness before Cain was through with her. He knew that Cain would probably even ask him to do his part, and that scared him most of all. Looking down at the sleeping redhead on the bed, he prayed for the first time in decades. He prayed for some miracle to save her from the coming weeks. He prayed that she would be strong enough to survive this. He prayed for Esther.

* * *

Cain stood with his back to the door and his face to the hearth. He had been focused on the flames for what seemed like hours, and when he closed his eyes, he could still see the orange flames. He was racking his mind for a suitable consequence to Isaak's disobedience. He had never had to punish Isaak before, and he wasn't sure how to go about it. He had summoned the Methuselah a few minutes ago, and was waiting for his arrival.

The door opened, and Cain didn't even turn. He could tell it was Isaak by the gait.

"Isaak. Please sit."

His voice was no different than usual, but anyone could tell there was a dangerous edge to his composure. He could hear Isaak choose a chair by the fireplace, and at that moment he turned. His ice blue eyes bore into the other man's dark ones, and he spoke without emotion.

"Von Kamphur. I am very disturbed by the events of this afternoon. Would you care to explain what happened?"

Isaak swallowed and lowered his eyes in respect.

"Yes, my lord. I..." he tried to think of the best way to explain, "I am truly sorry for my behavior. I had begun to tire of the blood tablets, and I let my body triumph over my mind. I disobeyed you, and I cannot apologize enough."

Cain nodded.

"Yes. You cannot. Isaak, what disturbs me most is the fact that you have never disobeyed my direct orders before. Not only that, but you almost killed the girl. That would defeat the whole purpose of this operation. It is unacceptable."

Isaak nodded, and Cain continued.

"Now. You must atone for your actions, but I am at a loss as to what to punish you with. I believe, however, that a suitable consequence would be the exclusion from the grand finale of this plan. You will be the one holding Abel back, instead of joining in the fun."

Isaak gritted his teeth. He had been expecting this, but he had hoped it would be something different. He had been looking forward to joining in the "show" for Abel, but now he realized he had ruined his chances. He would have to watch Dietrich and Cain have all the fun and suffer along with Abel. Standing, he bowed in acceptance.

"Yes, milord."

Cain nodded in acknowledgment and motioned to the door for Isaak to leave. Considering the recent events, Isaak had gotten off quite easily. He should be thanking Cain. The blond Crusnik sighed and leaned one arm against the mantle. He had planned to tell Dietrich and Isaak about his change of plans tonight, but it seemed as if that would have to wait until tomorrow. He had been told that Esther was too ill (because of Isaak) to come to dinner, so he had sent a tray to her room. No doubt Dietrich would practically spoon feed the girl. He smiled at the thought. Dietrich actually believed he could keep his feelings for the Queen hidden, but Cain knew everything. He hadn't been alive for hundreds of years without learning to read people quite well. Dietrich was becoming obsessed with the girl, and Cain simply hoped he wouldn't have another situation like Isaak on his hands. However, with Dietrich it would be different. Whereas Isaak hurt Esther without Cain's permission, Dietrich was in danger of helping Esther without his permission. Both were unacceptable. However, Cain would let the game of Dietrich and Esther go on for a while, as it amused him. When the time came, he would nip it in the bud, but he had time. Abel would have to search for his manor, and he hadn't made the location easy to find. It would be a while. In the meantime, he had plenty of days left to explain the change of plans to everyone involved. No doubt it would be surprising, but Cain had made his decision. Smiling, he couldn't help but chuckle at the way everyone involved would react. This would destroy his brother, and Cain wouldn't have to do much of anything. He would destroy Abel Nightroad.

* * *

Author's Note: Alright, I already have the next few chapters planned, but I simply have to write them. Sorry for the wait, but I'm inconsistent. Review please!


	6. Dreams

Chapter 6: Dreams

* * *

The Vatican airship landed softly inside the empire and settled into the ground. It was a few moments before the main door opened and a stairwell lowered itself from the metal craft, allowing the occupants inside to disembark. When they did, there was a small group waiting for them on land. Fathers Hugue, Leon, William and Tres looked like avenging angels of death with their black robes and severe expressions. All of them had come to care for Esther over the years, and they weren't going to let Cain win.

Abel stepped forward and clasped arms with a few of the priests while Seth and the women greeted them as well. Ion hung back, lost in his own thoughts again, and Father Nightroad worried at the young vampire's lack of patience and obvious impulsiveness.

After the somber reunion, the group went into the palace to get a good night's rest and plan for the morrow.

* * *

_She was so cold, and completely nude. Running through the streets of Londinium, Esther couldn't seem to find or see anyone. Her red hair blew in the cold wind, and her feet were bare on the dirty snow. She knew her lips were turning blue, but she didn't see any open doors or fires close by either. She was completely and utterly alone until…finally! Abel. Smiling, she didn't even feel embarrassed as she ran into the priest's open arms. The man wrapped her protectively in his embrace and led her down an alley into a door that led to a warm room. Immediately, he showed her to a comfortable bed that was large enough for two people. She laid down and he covered her up as a fire went in the nearby hearth. Her eyes were large and trusting as she watched him sit on the edge of the bed._

"_Abel…I was so scared. Cain said that he was going to hurt you, and I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if you had been harmed. I'm so sorry. I should have been more careful, and I promise to never let the order find me again to use against you."_

_He smiled kindly at her and shushed her worried words as a long fingered hand reached out to stroke her cheek. He smoothed the hair away from her brow and shook his head._

"_Cain won't ever hurt you again, Esther. I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere."_

_Then Esther saw a look in his eyes that she had been wanting to see for years now. Lust. She had told herself that as a priest, he wouldn't ever show his true physical feelings…if he had any…but his blue eyes were blatantly sexual now. _

_Abel leant over her and brushed his lips over hers in a feather light caress, and Esther stayed completely still…afraid to ruin the moment. Her eyes closed and she breathed in his scent, intoxicated. The man moved closer and pressed his mouth fully against hers to kiss her for the first time. Moaning, she opened her mouth willingly and their tongues met deliciously. She reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, and he used the hand that had been petting her face to pull the covers back and cup one large breast. Gasping into his mouth, she suckled his tongue softly between her lips and teeth, and arched against his hand. He used his forefinger and thumb to pinch one nipple, and it turned rock hard for him. _

_Esther grew wet, and every nerve ending responded to his touch. She had wanted this for so long, and she could hardly believe it was happening. Smiling against his lips, she moved her hips restlessly, wanting to feel him._

"_Abel…Abel…please…I want you so badly."_

_Her words were groaned and husky._

"_Make love to me…please."_

_The crusnik pulled back and smiled before speaking._

"_Ah…I suppose my brother would 'make love.' I call it fucking, and in time…my dear…in time, I will do just that."_

_Confused, Esther watched as Abel's face turned into the startlingly similar visage of his twin, and his hair fell from the black ribbon to fall in golden blonde strands over his shoulder. Opening her eyes widely, the scene faded away to reveal her room in the manor._

_

* * *

  
_

Cain hovered over her, and she gasped before backing away. Raising a hand to her lips, she noticed that they were slightly damp…and she was naked. Widening her eyes, she pulled the covers up to shield her nudity, and flattened her back against the headboard in an attempt to escape. The evil twin was watching her with amusement, and made no move to leave or advance. He was clothed in a white robe…as usual…although this one was fitted to show his magnificent body.

As she stared, she realized she had moved too quickly, and grew dizzy. Lifting a hand, she held her head and closed her eyes.

"Don't move so fast. You're still recovering."

Cain's voice sounded almost…worried? Opening one eye to look at him curiously, she was about ready to ask what had happened when she remembered at once. Isaak. Her other hand felt around her neck, and she felt two identical scabs in the shape of teeth. Frowning, she looked to Cain and spoke finally.

"How much did I dream, and how much did I actually do?"

The blond smirked and stood.

"I believe I was leaning over to hear what you were whispering, and you attacked me with a kiss. Not that I'm complaining. I have to admit, I was disappointed when you said that hated name, but I suppose we'll have to work on that."

She gave a decidedly unfeminine snort.

"You think I'll ever say your name like that? You're delusional."

Cain smiled almost condescendingly and moved over her again. He leant down and placed his lips by her ear to whisper sensually.

"We'll see, my little Albion queen…we'll see."

His tongue snaked out to trace the shell before he moved back and stood back to look at her.

"Anyway, you're coming along nicely. Luckily Isaak didn't drain you too horribly, so you've only been feverish for a day or so. We've had a nurse in here."

With that, he motioned his head toward a scared looking woman sitting in the chair in the corner. She was young…probably Methuselah…and she averted her eyes from Cain's. Esther grimaced in disgust at the respect she showed the leader, and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Are you hungry?"

Cain's voice turned her attention back to him and she was about ready to shake her head when she changed her mind. She was extremely hungry.

"Yes."

Seemingly pleased by this small acceptance, Cain snapped his fingers and the woman scurried away. He closed his eyes briefly and then opened them back up to look at Esther and sit in the chair close to the bed. Templing his fingers, he regarded her with unreadable eyes until the door opened to reveal Dietrich. Shutting the door behind him, the young Methuselah moved forward and bowed in respect to Cain. Waving him away, the Crusnik spoke.

"Seeing as how Isaak can't be trusted around our guest, I'm placing her under your supervision tonight, and I want you to make sure she eats well. I'll be in tomorrow."

He waited until the tray of food was brought in before he stood once more and went over to Esther to bend close again.

"Until next time, milady."

He kissed her almost chastely on the cheek and gave a bow with a flourish before leaving and locking the door behind him to keep Isaak out.

* * *

When he had left, Dietrich turned to Esther and had to fight not to smile. He was so glad that she was looking better, but he managed to keep his face a mask of masculine indifference. If anything, he frowned and shoved the food a bit too forcefully to her.

"Eat."

The redhead looked in surprise to him and nodded angrily before digging in. She had to work to not eat too quickly and make herself sick, but she finished the meal in a good time and was pleasantly full. When she was through, Dietrich took the tray and gave it to the maid to get rid of. When they were alone, he turned to her and studied her face. Of course, he'd been studying her during the entire meal, making her very uncomfortable, but now that it was silent, it was even more awkward. Esther cleared her throat and decided to try and break the silence.

"Was our friendship a complete lie, or did you feel anything for me at all?"

Of course, she meant as a friend, but this took Dietrich by surprise. Of course, it had begun as a lie, but he'd developed feelings for her that had turned into a sort of sick obsession…completely romantic and sexual beyond just the friendship. There was no way that he would admit that, though, even if he could. He forced himself to laugh cruelly and lie through his teeth.

"Of course it was a lie. I don't, nor have I ever, felt anything beyond just pity for you."

As soon as the words left his mouth, he swore his heart twisted in his chest in refusal of the dishonest words. Esther wasn't shocked, but she had to admit it hurt.

"Well, just for the record, I cared for you."

Those were the only words she spoke, and Dietrich wanted desperately to hear her say that she still cared for him…more than Abel…enough to be with him. He knew that not only were her feelings far from equal to his, but that they couldn't be together even if she felt the same. Cain would never allow it, and he had plans for her. This made Dietrich sick, but there was little he could do. He had pledged his loyalty to the Crusnik, and the price for betrayal was death.

Dietrich wanted to answer her in a rude fashion again, but it seemed his conscience—something he didn't know he had anymore—put a knot in his throat that he had to cough to clear. He looked away from her clear turquoise eyes and leaned back in the chair. They sat like that for a good few minutes, and it was Esther who again broke the quiet.

"May I bathe?"

Dietrich looked to her in surprise and realized that this was probably a good idea, for her health. Nodding curtly, he stood and reached out a hand for her.

"Umm…I'm naked. Can you hand me a robe and turn away, please?"

That was the last thing he wanted to do, but he agreed and tossed her a satin bathing gown before turning. Esther slipped slowly out of the bed and donned the clothing quickly.

"Alright."

Dietrich turned and noted that her hair was a bit wavier than he remembered it being. He longed to reach out and run his fingers through the strands, but he didn't. Esther faltered a bit from dizziness, and he was there immediately to catch her. Holding her, he was extremely close to her, and his heart rate increased from the proximity. He wanted to say how good she felt in his hands, but instead he spoke crudely once more.

"God…you need a bath. You smell awful."

Another total lie. Women…and especially Esther, he surmised…had the uncanny ability to remain smelling decent for a good deal longer than men could. He couldn't smell her, but he could imagine she smelled wonderful.

These words did hurt Esther, though, and she flinched a bit before pushing away from him and gritting her teeth.

"And you're an asshole. Lead the way."

Dietrich wanted to chuckle at the strange unnatural way her mouth curved when she swore. It was cute. He simply smirked a bit, though, and walked ahead of her through the halls. When they reached the wing he was headed, he changed his mind. He knew Cain's bathroom was dramatically nicer than any other one in the manor, and she would never know that he was being nice to her. Cain was probably out meeting with some other order supporters, so she had time.

Changing directions, he led her down another corridor and came to an ornate door that led to a massive steam room and bathing area. Fit for a harem. He motioned to the door and stood aside.

"I'll be outside."

* * *

Esther nodded and entered the room, shutting the door securely. Turning to the room, she gasped at the beauty. There seemed to be several sections. Sauna…bathtub…shower…lounging…anything a princess could want. She had beautiful areas in her palace in Albion, but nothing like this. Smiling, she decided to enjoy herself for once. Untying her robe, she let it fall to the ground and made an almost giggle of delight at all the choices she had. Turning corners, she saw a large pool and was about ready to feel the water when she noticed someone else in it.

Cain was laying in the pool with an amused expression, and Esther quickly ducked behind a tiled recliner to hide her nudity. She gasped in surprise and her eyes were wide. Cain watched the redhead blush becomingly, and crooked his finger.

"Come."

She shook her head stubbornly and made a move to make a run for her robe.

"You either share this large pool with me, or you get no bath for another week."

Esther froze and turned angrily to Cain. That would be pure hell to a woman who valued personal hygiene. Cain laughed at the internal struggle that crossed her pretty features and smiled in triumph as she slowly made her way to the water. Without testing the temperature, she jumped in, eager to hide her body. It was deeper than she anticipated, and she went all the way under before emerging a few seconds later, sputtering. Her crimson locks were plastered against her face and upper back, so she dipped her head beneath the water again to come up free of the hair in her face. She looked away from Cain, but was glad that the water was a perfect temperature. Looking around, she noticed some soaps on the side away from Cain. Sighing with relief at her luck, she swam to them and quickly shampooed her hair before conditioning it and using a loofah that was conveniently located to wash and scrub her whole body. She purposely ignored Cain and went through the bath quickly, wanting to get out of his presence. She was horribly aware of his eyes on her the whole time, and when it was time to wash her privates and shave, he swam over and handed her a razor. Recoiling from him, she took the razor quickly and wondered vaguely if he had planned this. Why else would he have a woman's razor? He was full of mysteries, so she figured shaving equipment was one of the lesser ones. She didn't look a gift horse in the mouth and took the razor with more rose scented soap before swimming to another area of the pool…away from Cain…and turning away from him to wash her intimate areas and shave everywhere. She did this quickly and nicked herself a couple of times, hissing in surprise and slight pain when she did so. Rinsing the razor and her skin, she set the toiletries on the edge of the pool and dipped her head once more beneath the water to finish her bath. When she broke the surface again, Cain was there, and he pushed her gently against the edge of the pool with her front pressed against his chest.

Immediately, she tried to get away, but he simply shook his head and pressed harder against her.

"Ssh…I've had to watch you bathe, and now I want to feel you."

His tone offered no argument, although she still tried to twist out of his arms. Growing tired with her struggle, he called loudly.

"Dietrich!"

Dietrich was shocked to hear the masculine voice. Shit…Cain had been in there. He was in trouble now. He entered immediately and saw something he didn't want to. Both Cain and Esther were nude, and wet. However, he took comfort in the fact that she was trying to get away. He watched Cain stand up and lift the wet and embarrassed Esther with him from the water. Climbing out using the tile stairs, he carries her over to a chaise lounge that has a waterproof pillow and soft tiles that are naturally heated. Laying her down, she tries to get off immediately, but Cain calls Dietrich over. Both Cain and the girl were stark naked, but Dietrich didn't notice his leader's aroused body. He couldn't tear his eyes from the pale curves displayed before him, and he turned hard from the sight. This was not lost on Cain, and the Crusnik smiled.

"All in due time, Dietrich. Right now, though, I need you to drink from her. I want to show her the pleasure possible, but she won't stop squirming. I need you to drain just enough blood to make her feel woozy and weak. I would do it myself, but you know I can't ingest Terran blood directly."

Dietrich couldn't believe what Cain was asking him to do, but there were two reasons he would do it. One, he was ordered…and he had to. Two, the thought of tasting her sweet blood had his fangs lengthening immediately. He hated that Esther looked at him with pleading and almost scared eyes, but he had to. Leaning over her, he brushed the wet hair from the side of her neck not contaminated by Isaak and placed a soft kiss to the pulse there. He closed his eyes at the taste of her sweetly scented skin and cradled her head delicately in his hands. Without further ado, he sank his teeth into her white skin and groaned as the delicious liquid coated his tongue and went down his throat. It was pure heaven. All the tablets and other Terrans he'd fed off of seemed like charcoal compared to the elixir that Esther provided. It was addictive, and now his obsession was secured.

Cain realized he'd made a mistake when he saw Dietrich's hands tighten on her wet hair and heard his moan. Now Isaak and Dietrich would be vying for Esther, and they were both powerful vampires in their own right. Cain would have to keep a close eye on them, and that would be a pain.

His bright eyes watched Esther's reactions. Her struggles died down, and her eyelids began to droop. He realized this was the moment he had to jump on, so he spoke finally.

"Alright, Dietrich. You can leave now."

However, the younger man didn't seem to hear Cain, and kept drinking. Rolling his eyes, Cain didn't even bother to ask him again. Instead, he simply wrenched the male away and threw him across the room, watching him land in a heap on the hard tile.

"Go."

He pointed at the door, not bothering with pity or patience. Dietrich groaned and licked his lips…disappointed that he was stopped so soon. He stood, hissing in pain as his body turned upright and he gave Esther one last look before he left the room.

Cain watched him leave and waited for the door to close before he turned back to his captive.

"There…now…you'll enjoy this. Trust me."

His voice was so smooth, Esther desperately wanted to trust him, and her body couldn't really move. Her eyes closed, although she was still conscious, and she couldn't react to his words. Cain knew this, but he could tell she was still awake. Good. Exactly where he wanted her. Moving to the end of the chaise, he knelt between her legs and moved up to spread her thighs. She wanted to close them, but it was a very weak attempt, and did nothing to deter him from his task. Smirking up at her serene face, he smoothed his large hands up her calves and inner thighs before skipping over her privates and up her stomach. He reached her breasts and massaged the mounds before using his mouth to kiss his way up her legs and blew softly on her wet core.

He could smell her becoming aroused against her will, and chuckled softly at her inability to fight him. He kissed her pussy lips gently and his tongue snaked out to taste her sweet center. He moaned in delight, and began his pleasuring. Placing kisses all along the increasingly swollen lips, he finally let his tongue out to swirl over her clit and then down over her labia. Closing his eyes, his fingers tweaked her hardening nipples as he attached his lips gently to her nub.

Using centuries of sexual knowledge, he suckled and licked…stimulated her sex and moaned to send vibrations through the organ. Esther let out a soft gasp and then matched his moans as her body reacted. Increasing the speed, it didn't take long before her inexperienced body began shuddering and she came hard on his face. Leaking juices, she arched and her eyes opened as she cried out in pleasure. Her pussy spasmed and warmth radiated from her core throughout her whole body. Whimpering, he continued the onslaught until she came down from her cloud and then gave her nether lips a final kiss before smiling and moving up over her body. Realizing he had left the wound to bleed, he licked it closed quickly and frowned as he realized the orgasm had fully submitted her to unconsciousness. He was hard as a rock, but he had to wait. He'd simply fuck one of the servant girls tonight.

Picking up Esther easily, he carried her over to the door and handed the naked queen to Dietrich.

* * *

"Do not drink from her unless I am around, and you are not to touch her in a sexual manner. Am I understood?"

The young Methuselah had calmed down in the time he waited, and nodded tersely to Cain before taking the precious load and walking swiftly to Esther's quarters. He laid her on the clean sheets (they had been changed while she'd been gone) and pulled the covers over her. He could smell her arousal, and it did nothing for his erection, so he groaned in frustration.

Looking around, he noted that he was alone with her, and she was out for the night. He didn't have to touch her in order to still cum to the sight of her.

Almost like a guilty child, Dietrich closed the door and walked over to the side of the bed. Pulling the sheets and blanket back, he looked at her beautiful body and pulled out his hard cock. He wasn't wearing his usual gloves, so he simply began stroking the shaft immediately…never taking his eyes off of the woman. As he sped up his pumping, he imagined it was her hand…or mouth…or God forbid where he truly wanted to be. Inside of her.

It wasn't long before his balls tightened and he aimed his tip to shoot the white seed all over her breasts and stomach. He groaned and gasped as the semen finished its exit, and he closed his eyes to calm down. Tucking his cock back into his trousers, he stared at the beautiful sight of his cum on Esther's skin before he went over to the bowl of water and dipped a washcloth in it. Wiping the evidence of his guilty pleasure off of her immaculate skin, he sighed in disappointment and pulled the covers up once more.

Leaving the room, he locked the door and made his way to his quarters. As he passed Cain's wing, he could hear him fucking the daylights out of the nurse who had been taking care of Esther earlier. She was obviously enjoying herself, and Cain's grunts showed that he had been rather pent up as well after making the hostage cum.

Dietrich fell asleep that night, dreaming of red hair and show white skin.

* * *

A/N~ Yes, it has been forever. Sorry. I wrote this rather quickly, so I may go back and edit. Sorry if it's awful. *kisses* I'm trying this beta reader thing. Smcandy helped me out. Thanks.

Love and Tomatoes,

~Christa McGinn*


	7. A Change of Plans

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a new pair of glasses that are pretty awesome.

Author's Note: Well, I'm back! I know it's been a LONG time, but hopefully I won't be rusty for long. I plan to update my other stories as well, but for now, here's the next chapter in my TB fic. I hope you enjoy it, and I always appreciate reviews.

Oh How the Mighty Have Fallen: Chapter 7 (A Change of Plans)

Abel sat at one end of a long mahogany table while his sister, Seth, crowned the opposite. In between the two of them were the rest of the group that had gathered. On one side were the Vatican priests. Hugue, Leon, Tres and the Professor sat next to each other and regarded the opposite side respectfully. The Methuselah faction included Asta, Mirka and Ion. With everyone in one place, Seth spoke first.

"As you know, a very dear friend of the Empire and the Vatican has been captured by the Rosenkreuz Orden. Not only has the Queen of Albion freed the majority of the Methuselah working in the Ghetto of Londinium, but she has also dramatically increased goodwill in our diplomatic relationship with humans. We all agree that she is an invaluable woman who does not deserve whatever Cain has in store for her. You have all been given all the information on Cain and the Rosenkreuz Orden that we have, as well as the correspondence that was sent to Abel."

She looked across the table and gave a kind look to Abel, seeming to communicate with him silently. Sighing, he spoke up.

"Cain Knightlord is my twin brother, and therefore a sibling of Seth's as well. Also included in your information is the story and scientific facts about the Mars project and the Crusnik nanomachines. He is a very dangerous man, and whatever I'm capable of…which is quite a lot…is multiplied with him, as he has no conscience. He will not hesitate to kill you unless you offer some sort of entertainment for him. His life goal is to destroy me, and I am confident that is the reason Esther was taken."

Here Abel paused to take his glasses off and rub his temples. It was obvious that he blamed himself for her plight, although he could hardly have known. Everything he had done since meeting her had been for her protection. He would have gladly taken his own life if he thought it would save hers, and now he was prepared to finally give that sacrifice. If it was him that Cain wanted, then Abel would gladly take Esther's place. However, he wouldn't trust his brother's word, so he'd need back-up to make sure she would be safe.

"There are three players you need to be aware of. Cain, Isaak Fernand von Kämpfer…also known as the Panzer Magier…and the Puppet Master, Dietrich von Lohengrin. Isaak is extremely powerful, and his weapons are detailed in your packet as well. Dietrich is younger and more vulnerable, but don't think that makes him weak. He is still a very strong Methuselah. If I had to guess, it will be the three of them guarding Esther, and only the good Lord knows what she is being subjected to at this moment…and what my brother has planned."

He cringed as he thought of the demented ways Cain could torture Esther, and had to fight to maintain control. His hand fisted, and he took a deep breath before continuing.

"We are open to any suggestions, but Seth, Asta, Mirka, Ion and the Professor are urged to remain here in the palace. We'll need their research and support, but the battle will be fought by Tres, Hugue, Leon and I. Cain will be expecting us, and we'll need to be always on our guard."

He looked to Seth as he finished speaking.

"I have arranged for two airships to take you all to the Orden, once we discover its location. Professor, we'll need your expertise in pinpointing where Esther might be held. The Kingdom of Albion is in an uproar and public grieving because of the disappearance of their beloved queen, and I've already contacted them with the information. Abel is the leader of the rescue mission, while I'll be in charge here. The most important thing for us all to remember is that Esther is needed by more than just us. Her country needs its leader, and she doesn't deserve to suffer my brother's insanity. Her emotional state may be fragile, and we have to prepare ourselves for anything. Stockholm Syndrome, depression, anger, or even an empty shell. Cain's cruelty can show no bounds."

The somber atmosphere in the room was palpable, but Abel spoke finally.

"If there are any questions, please see Seth or I. We will be assisting the Professor in his search, and will leave as soon as we have a location. Time is of the essence, and we can't afford to forget her for one moment."

With that, the group dispersed, and Abel sent another prayer up for his love's safety.

Back in the manse, Esther was staring out her window once again. She continued to dream of Abel, and about two days had passed since the night in the bathroom. Cain had come in to see her daily, but he was absent for the meals. Isaak was not able to see her, and Dietrich was her only company. He wasn't much fun, as he only watched her intensely and avoided eye contact awkwardly. She prayed for both Abel to rescue her, and also to remain safe. She didn't want him hurt, but he was the only hope she had for escaping Cain, and Albion needed her. She couldn't abandon her country, but every escape attempt she made was met with a guard or one of the men blocking her route and bringing her back.

Her attention was drawn from the window when the door opened, and the familiar visage of Dietrich appeared. He had a pile of books in his arms, and he slowly brought them over to her…laying them down on the end table near her chair.

"I…uh…found some books in Master's study that I thought you might like."

Looking away, Esther looked surprised as she browsed the titles. There were at least ten tomes there, and they all looked like her kind of reading. Meeting Dietrich's eyes, she smiled and her eyes turned kind. For a moment, she forgot her plight and simply imagined that they were the simple friends she once believed them to be.

"Thank you, Dietrich."

At her soft words, the man turned in shock and saw her beautiful smile. He couldn't help but return it, and his cruel mask was forgotten as he replied.

"I'd do anything for you."

Those words seemed to take all the air out of the room, and the redhead's eyes widened. Dietrich gaped at his mistake and couldn't even think well enough to come up with an excuse. Finally, he simply turned on his heel and left the room, needing to get a hold of himself before he foolishly declared his feelings for her.

Esther was left in the room with a look of bewilderment on her face. He had meant those words. It was obvious, and everything had changed in that moment. She wanted to be happy for his show of emotion, but she couldn't ignore the fact that he was still one of her jailers. It was impossible.

Cain paced in his office and drank a glass of wine. He had intended to be heartless and unfeeling toward his captive, as he hadn't felt real emotion in thousands of years. However, as each day passed, he found himself dreaming about her and wondering just how it might be if he had met her before his twin, and he hadn't been the leader of the Rosenkreuz Orden. He could almost imagine happiness, but then it was dashed. He couldn't afford this weakness, and every day that they waited on Abel was hell to him. He wanted to just go into her room and take her like the demon he was…and he also wanted to make slow and sweet love to her and hear her soft mews of pleasure. He had intended to leave her deflowering for a public spectacle, but a sudden idea entered his head. What if he upped the torture by making Abel's show one of her pleasure. She wouldn't enjoy her first time much, but if Cain worked on her before the saviors arrived, then he might be able to have her panting and moaning for the grand finale. In fact, he might even be able to impregnate her before Abel arrived, and twist the knife in deeper.

He had never considered children before, but suddenly living for thousands of years seemed ridiculous if he didn't have a legacy. And what better legacy could a man leave than an heir? Yes, Cain would make Esther the mother of his child, and keep her bound to him for eternity. It might be a stupid plan, but he wasn't known for sanity…and the thought of having Esther all to himself after his brother's death was too tempting to deny.

He hardened instantly at the thought of her deflowering, and was suddenly very at peace with the decision to take her before the rescue. He would do it tonight, and she would be his completely.

Cain was ready, and the nurse had been ordered to prepare Esther…but not let her know. She'd been bathed and given a new silk robe, thinking it was simply for her comfort…not for her initiation into womanhood. The Crusnik's excitement rose with every step, and he was finally at her door. Without knocking, he entered and smiled at the sight before him.

Esther was by the window again, reading, absolutely breathtaking in her pale green dressing gown and loose hair. She looked up at him and her eyes turned cold…but he would change that. Perhaps sooner than later. Dietrich was also present, and Cain wanted to growl. He hadn't ordered Dietrich to be here this often, and the guilty look on the younger man's face was evidence of his known guilt.

"My Lord…"

"Leave us. There's been a change of plans. I'm going to start the process now, and make her more…amiable…for the grand finale."

The words sunk in, and Dietrich paled. Swallowing, he looked like he'd just been stabbed, and then looked up.

"Am I to help, as you had intended?"

With this, Cain smiled cruelly and shook his hands.

"I've also changed my mind about that. I think I shall be the only one to taste her delights."

The men vaguely heard a string of denials and curses from the woman in question, but they were too busy glaring at each other. Dietrich considered fighting for her, but that would only result in his death…and he needed to be here for her. Therefore, he swallowed the painful lump in his throat and bowed in supplication.

"Of course."

With that, he hesitated briefly before giving her a sad look and disappearing from the room. Left alone with her, Cain locked the door and shrugged out of his outer robe. He was left in a white silk shirt and pants, with bare feet. His platinum blond hair framed his lustful face, and Esther backed away until her back was against the far wall.

"No. Whatever you're planning on doing, I won't allow it. Leave my room now."

Cain chuckled and advanced like a predator on his prey.

"This is my house, so this room is mine. And as for what I plan on doing, I'm sure a smart girl like you can figure it out. Don't worry. Tonight might be a bit painful, but I will personally take the time to show you a sensual world that you can't even imagine. I have great plans for us, my little queen…and it's time to begin."

Author's Note: *maniacal laughter* Cliffhanger! Don't worry, the next chapter will probably come tomorrow. I hope this chapter made sense, and I also hope that I can tie everything together. Thanks for reading!


End file.
